


Together

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven holds Spinel’s hand, hand holding, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spinel and Steven are hanging out, and Steven decides to hold her hand.





	Together

A few miles away from the barn, Steven and Spinel sat in a grassy field during a breezy afternoon. 

It was their favorite place to hang out when Spinel needed to talk, or when she just wanted to spend time with her best friend. The two of them sat a  _ few _ inches apart, beside each other on stiff, green grass. 

Spinel spoke to Steven about something that had been on her mind about Earth. She wondered about many things, and figured he’d be the best person to ask, since he seemed to know a lot about this planet.

Steven felt a bit...  _ guilty _ for not really listening to her go on about the topic, to busy thinking about his next move.

Spinel supported herself in a sitting position with her hands on the stiff grass. For some reason, he  _ really  _ wanted to hold her hand. Was it just part of his old Steven nature? He wasn’t really sure, but he winced in anticipation, finally focusing on what the pink gem was actually saying.

“and… that’s true, right? It’s always just sort of... changing.” She trailed off, her previous gaze up to the mixture of pink and orange sky, was now met with his,

“I mean… yeah. Humans don’t really have much control over the weather, but I’m sure I’m the future, they’ll end up finding a way to do that.” He offered, smiling gently.

Spinel made a noise of acknowledgement, her gaze averting to think about what he’d just said.

Steven places his hand in the grass, right beside Spinel’s, feeling it between his fingers and the sound it made when he moved it around. He glanced at her hand, noticing that they both were feeling the grass now.

Spinel still hadn’t looked him in the eyes, and a small silence washed over the two. She couldn’t think of anything to say, and began thinking about a bunch of different things.

Steven can tell when she spaces out, because she usually wouldn’t blink as much. Her expression was focused, but curious with a finger on her chin as she scanned the grass swaying in the breeze. 

He couldn’t help but take this opportunity to admire her features as a smile of endearment found its way on his face. 

Gently, he inches his hand closer to hers before their little fingers brushed together, and caught Spinel out of her thoughts. She met his gaze again, and finally, he gingerly places his warm hand on top her delicate, significantly smaller gloved one. 

She couldn’t make sense of why he was doing this, but she’d just assumed it was another one of his adorable gestures she’d picked up on, like when they’d hug, Steven would always wrap his arms around her gently, and quietly sing to her. They’d stay that way for hours, but neither of them minded…

She enjoyed it though, and flipped her their hands around to fully grasp his, And intertwine their fingers. 

Steven’s smile widened before a slight, barely noticeable red-tint appeared on his cheeks. He didn’t know what to say next, so he decided to return his gaze back up to the now darker sky, leaving Spinel to do the same.

The two fell silent as they watched the clouds drift apart, many airplanes pass by, and the sky grow darker, but it wasn’t a silence with tension. Instead, it was a relaxed, peaceful one, as neither one of them had anything to say. 

For Spinel, holding Steven’s hand was enough to satisfy her. She gently felt the grass with her free hand as she felt the boy’s hand gently caresses his thumb over her knuckles. 

_ She sighed contently, enjoying Steven’s company, and the cool breeze rustling through the trees.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!!! Please leave comments/kudos so that I can know what you guys think! Comment if I should make more :). Check out my 2 other Stevenel fanfics on my profile. Thanks everyone. Please leave comments 💗


End file.
